


You Still Have To Squeeze Into Your Jeans

by Larrygustavsson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Fucking, M/M, Oil, Top!Harry, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves to squeeze into his jeans and Harry loves it when Louis squeezes into his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Have To Squeeze Into Your Jeans

Louis was struggling once again to get inside his ridiculously tight trousers and Harry was watching him with an amused look on his face. He loved Louis legs -even if they were short- and bum. They were absolutely perfect, his thighs were so sculpted, so firm and so delicious. Harry just couldn’t stop himself from wanting to ravish them , just bite them and squeeze them along with that perfect firm round bum of his, Louis was just so fucking perfect. Louis had a huge bum but it wasn’t fat, it was firm and Harry had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, he wanted his bum as much as he wanted to devour his thighs. Harry stared at Louis hungrily, watching the tight material barely containing his massive round bum and strong thighs, clinging into the skin and muscles making Harry’s eyes go dark.

“Okay lets go, Hazza” Louis said smiling at Harry and bending down to pick up his black jumper, making Harry groan with the back of his throat and stand up, reaching to touch it and squeeze it, just feeling his firm roundness, he couldn’t help himself but it wasn’t his fault, Louis bum was perfect in every single way. Louis squeaked when he felt Harry’s large hands and laughed

“Harry!” Louis said and Harry smirked, kneading Louis bum and groaning again. It just felt so good; he couldn’t wait to fuck the shit out of Louis later that day.

“Stop having a massive bum” Harry teased picking Louis up and throwing him over his board shoulders, squeezing Louis thighs and walking to the door.

“Harry!!” Louis laughed loudly as his taller boyfriend just slapped Louis’ bum

“You walk too slowly because of your short legs” Harry teased, knowing how much his height upset Louis but honestly it was adorable how short Louis was.

“It’s not my fault that you were probably raised by giants!” Louis fought back and laughed as Harry walked out of their flat.

 

They had another day full of interviews and more pretending but instead of getting upset, Harry just stared at Louis legs the whole time,not bothering to be subtle, he never was anyway. He stared at Louis legs and how fuckable they looked while Louis was standing, getting ready for another interview to start. Harry coughed a bit and fixed himself in his seat as Louis walked to sit on the opposite side of Harry- thanks to management- and gave Harry a small smile before turning to the interviewer that was making really stupid comments about some stupid rumors.

Louis thighs just looked perfect from this angle, Harry’s green eyes were burning holes into those strong thighs, Harry liked to think that they were in such good shape because of all the times Louis rode him and moaned filthy words begging to Harry to fuck him harder. Harry was getting frustrated he wanted to reach and touch them, he wanted to claim Louis body as his, Louis was his. He needed his hands on Louis.

 

Once they were back home Louis had jumped in Harry’s back, just giving Harry another reason to squeeze Louis thighs. Louis kept rambling on about something Harry wasn’t really paying attention, it was probably about something about fans but Harry didn’t seem to care, all he could think of was Louis round bum and how Louis screamed out every time Harry buried himself between Louis arse cheeks.

Harry kicked off his shoes and walked to their room as Louis kept talking and talking and talking, Harry placed Louis on the bed softly and gently then looked up at him, he was so cute talking and talking.

“And she then told Zayn that she needed this new hair product and you know how Zayn likes hair products so I was just suggesting him to just giv-“ Louis was cut off in the middle of his rant by Harry’s hungry lips. Harry always wondered how Louis was able to talk that much because honestly he could never shut Louis up if it wasn’t like this.

Harry smiled when Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry smiled against Louis lips and brought one hand under his waist pulling him up a bit to get comfortable in the bed. He allowed Louis to lay down again and spread Louis legs resting his hands on Louis thighs, just groaning at the warmth of them. Louis liked Harry’s hands on him, they were just so big and could grope him just right which worked for both of them. Harry rubbed Louis thighs softly at first as he kissed Louis deeply; fuck Louis thighs felt so good, the muscles stretching while Louis spread his legs wider, making Harry feel every change in the muscles and making him groan.

Louis sucked on Harry’s lips and tongue, he just loved being kissed by Harry, Harry’s lips were so plump and soft, perfect for sucking cock.

Harry moved his hands to Louis inner thighs and smiled, squeezing down roughly pulling Louis even closer

“Your trousers are so tight Louis, why do you even bother to put them on?” Harry asked huskily and pulling away, looking down at a blushing Louis

“I like them” Louis defended looking down to where Harry’s hands were resting. Harry smiled “Take them off or Ill rip them” Harry said as he took off his own shirt making Louis roll his eyes and snort

“Such a gentleman you are” Louis said standing up and unzipping his trousers slowly just to tease Harry, knowing his boyfriend was horny and this would drive him crazy. He slowly pulled them down, bending sexily and biting his lip, wiggling his arse giving Harry an amazing view. Louis’ briefs clung perfectly to the curves of his arse and Harry groaned, unzipping his own jeans tossing them in the ground.

Louis smiled and giggled turning around and placing his hand on his own bum teasing Harry.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes “Bring your huge arse here before I ravish you” he said with dark, lustful, green eyes. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes teasingly

“You aint getting a piece of this” He said and Harry growled, standing up and shoving his shirt to a side walking up to Louis from behind and squeezing his round arse, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling, how full his hands felt, how fit Louis bum was.

Louis closed his eyes as Harry pushed him against the wall, just kneading Louis arse cheeks, moaning at the feeling and just wanting to squeeze everywhere with his large hands.

Louis moaned quietly as Harry slid his hands inside the cotton of his boxers, tugging the elastic waistband and pushing the boxers down showing tanned soft flesh. Harry stepped back before getting on his knees and sucking on the right check sending a shiver up Louis spine.

“Harry” Louis said. Harry bit down on the tanned firm skin and squeezed almost roughly, pulling Louis cheeks apart and the squeezing them together just enjoying the view

“Fuck, Louis” he gasped squeezing Louis one more time looking at the marks on his arse cheek turning to the other one and sucking a bruise right in the curve where his bum met his thighs. Louis closed his eyes and moaned again. Harry smirked at the sound and moved to Louis thighs, spreading them open and nipping at the skin of his hamstring leaving more bruises and humming into the tanned skin.

“You are so hot, Louis” Harry said huskily standing up and moving to bite Louis neck and suck his earlobe, enjoying how much taller he was than his older boyfriend

“Don’t move” Harry whispered lowly, making Louis shiver. Louis nodded wanting to feel Harry’s hands and lips everywhere again.

Harry was hard, Louis really gave him instant boners or well Louis bottom half it was just so fuckable. His huge arse and delicious thighs, driving everyone crazy. Harry found the oil and smirked. He grabbed the small bottle, making his way back to the room, ignoring his leaking erection, smirking when he saw Louis with his hands on the wall and facing it.

Harry walked up to him, smearing some oil in his hands and smiled at Louis

“So pretty” he mumbled getting on his knees again. The taller one brought his hands to Louis inner thighs and Louis shivered at the sensation

“What is that Harry?” He asked looking down between his legs where his cock was pressed to his stomach, throbbing. Louis loved being touched that’s why he was so touchy he just liked the feeling. He saw Harry’s hands sneaking to his upper thighs and raised his brow, holding back a moan, feeling his hands covering with something but he wasn’t sure what was it.

“Oil” Harry said simply, hands travelling through Louis marvelous inner thighs, rubbing them and squeezing them softly before his hands traveled to his outer thighs and covering his thighs with oil just, staring and how fucking good Louis looked with oil on him.

“So gorgeous” Harry whispered, moving his hands to Louis calves and soon both of Louis legs were covered with oil. Harry’s eyes were burning holes in Louis skin with his intense stare as he moved his slicked long fingers up to cup Louis bum. Harry pulled his hands back just to smear more oil into them before bringing them back to Louis arse, kneading it, making Louis moan and shiver with every touch or squeeze.

“Harry” Louis moaned in a needy way but Harry just shook his head still amazed by how Louis bum looked covered in oil, he brought his hand to pull Louis cheeks apart, sneaking his thumbs between them and pulling at the skin of Louis’ purked pink hole. He moved one of his thumbs to it, smearing some oil into the hole that clenched at the sightless touch, making Harry smirked, Louis loved his cock.

“Can’t wait to be fucked baby?” he asked, knowing that both of them were ridiculously hard. Louis made a little whining sound, he loved when Harry talked like that and Harry pushed the tip of his thumb inside, feeling the rim of muscles clench. Harry chuckled and pulled his hand back

“C’mon, go to the bed and lay with your ankles crossed” Harry ordered as Louis nodded and practically ran to the bed, lying on his stomach, fighting the urge to touch his throbbing cock and crossing his ankles.

Harry stood up and took a moment to see how Louis arse shone with oil, making Harry even hornier and harder if it was possible. Harry pumped himself and walked to Louis.

“Get on your knees and hold the headboard, I’m fucking your thighs” Harry said. He couldn’t lie; he loved Louis thighs as much as he loved that arse of his. Louis moaned with the back of his throat and did as Harry said crossing his ankles and gripping the headboard tightly.

“Harry” Louis whimpered, needing some friction. Harry nodded and got in bed behind Louis, chest pressed to his back and cock digging on his arse cheek. Harry moved his hands to cares Louis chest and trail his hand down to his tummy and finally taking a hold of Louis cock in his hands

“You are so hard babe” Harry whispered, giving Louis a tug that made his whole body shake in pleasure, he was just so hard. “Squeeze your thighs together” Harry said and Louis did as told, squeezing his thighs together and feeling the head of Harry’s cock poke in between, making Louis and Harry moan

“Even your thighs are fucking tight, Louis” He growled biting his neck and pushing forward, making Louis moan

“Mhm, fuck my thighs” Louis begged as Harry moved his hand on Louis cock slowly, pumping him. Harry latched his lips on Louis neck and smirked, moaning at how great Louis thighs felt squeezed together.

“You like my cock everywhere, don’t you? You mouth, your arse hands and thighs, don’t you?” Harry growled in Louis ear as he snapped his hips a bit faster. Louis hung his head between his shoulder moaning as Harry ran his thumb through the slit of his cock, taking the precum and spreading it all over Louis’ cock. Harry moaned thrusting between Louis toned thighs, feeling the way Louis squeezed his thighs. Louis could see the thick, throbbing head of Harry’s cock appearing under his balls as he pushed forward, sometimes rubbing against his balls making Louis moan obnoxiously loud. Harry pushed Louis head back, yanking his hair, so he could latch his lips to his throat and squeezed down the base of Louis cock.

“Harry!” Louis moaned screwing his eyes shut as Harry kept thrusting hard, going faster by second, rubbing between Louis’ thighs.

Harry sucked a bruise on Louis throat, lapping his tongue as he squeezed the head and rubbed his thumb roughly on the slit while his other hand moved to push Louis legs back together as Louis legs started to shake.

“Harry!!” Louis moaned “I’m close” He said. Harry nodded and flicked his wrist even faster

“Squeeze your thighs” he demanded and Louis nodded panting and moaning Harry’s name.

Harry moaned at the pressure on his cock that Louis added when he squeezed his thighs once again making Harry came between Louis delicious thighs.

Harry moved his hand faster while he rode out his orgasm, making Louis stomach tighten and cum all over the headboard

“HARRY!!” Louis screamed out moaning loudly and gripping the headboard tightly.

Harry chuckled and pulled back allowing Louis to lay on his back.

Louis was panting and gasping for air. He laid between the pillows

“Shit Harry you are so good with your hands” Louis panted and looked at him with wide blue eyes as Harry smirked

“Been told” he mumbled leaning in to press his lips to Louis’, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him back smiling against his lips as Harry spread Louis legs open with one hand, they were still covered with a thick layer of oil, which made everything better.

Louis sucked Harry’s plump lips and tugged his brown soft curls but Harry pulled away too quickly and looked down at Louis thighs and soft cock. He smirked when he saw Louis thighs were red and probably swelling a bit. Harry found Louis thighs extremely arousing and his body reacted to them, his soft cock was hardening again. He smirked and looked down at Louis

“Ready for round two, Boo?” Harry asked leaning down to kiss him again and bring a hand to Louis cock, pumping it slightly. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth and shoved his tongue inside the younger boy’s mouth, tasting every inch of him. Harry’s taste was the best thing ever; he just tasted of mint and… Harry.

The curly haired lad brought one hand to Louis bum and spread the arse cheeks sliding his hand between them and teasing the tight purked skin feeling it clench once again and feeling Louis cock growing hard in his hand. When it was semi hard Harry pulled his hand away and slid a finger inside of Louis, making the eldest moan loudly into Harry’s mouth and nip at his bottom lip. Harry moaned into his mouth and made an approving sound.

“You like being filled up don’t you, Louis?” Harry asked huskily and sliding a second finger not giving Louis time to adjust. Making his back arch off of the bed as Harry scissored his fingers inside of Louis’ tight, warm hole.

“Harry!” Louis moaned with chest forward and back arched almost painfully as Harry kept curling his fingers inside of Louis.

“You love it, being filled up, having my cock” Harry growled bringing Louis earlobe to his mouth and nipping at it.

“I love your cock” Louis moaned unable to say anything else and bringing his hand to Harry’s back, scratching it slightly.

“I know, you love my cock you are such a slut for it” Harry growled kissing down Louis jaw and neck until he reached his chest and brought Louis nipple to his mouth, sucking it hard and smiling against his chest while adding a third finger, curling them inside and shoving them as far as they could go until his knuckles were pressed to Louis arse.

“Fuck Harry” Louis moaned feeling himself stretching around Harry’s fingers. Louis started to buck his hips down to meet Harry fingers as Harry curled them once again and found Louis prostate

“FUCKING HELL HARRY!” Louis screamed and Harry pulled his fingers back quickly

“Turn around for me Boo” Harry said and Louis turned around, lifting his arse and pressing his cheek against the mattress panting. Harry moaned and kissed Louis arse cheeks again before giving them a squeeze and lining himself up, grabbing his own cock with one hand and shoving inside of Louis in one rough fast move.

Louis screamed out and Harry moaned at the sight of Louis little tight hole stretching around him, swallowing him.

“You are so fucking tight Louis” Harry moaned closing his eyes and Louis gasped because Harry shoved all the way inside in one go that made Louis feel like Harry was splitting Louis in two. Harry’s cock was just massive.

“Wait wait wait” Louis said closing his eyes and trying to adjust to Harry’s massive size. Harry nodded and while he waited he started pushing Louis arse cheeks together watching how they squeezed together and then kneading them

“Fuck Harry” Louis gasped feeling the burning pain of being stretched so wide for Harry. Harry reached his hand to poke at Louis rim making him whine. Harry let out a breath and leaned forward, making his hips move and kissed Louis shoulder blades.

Louis moaned when Harry’s hips moved and Harry took that as permission to move and started moving his hips slowly at first.

“Such a lovely arse” Harry grunted as his thrusts went a bit harder. Louis moaned closing his eyes and loving the feeling of Harry’s cock throbbing inside him.

“Uh yes Harry uh” Louis moaned gripping the sheets feeling Harry’s cock sliding back in and pulling back.

Harry moaned just at the sight of his cock disappearing in Louis hole and then appearing again, the pressure on his dick felt amazing, Louis was so tight around him. Harry cupped Louis arse and moaned moving his hips even faster, fucking Louis into the mattress and gripping his cheeks tightly, leaving white marks of fingers in them

“So…fucking…round” Harry grunted as Louis moaned loudly and closed his eyes

“Fuck fuck Harry please please fuck oh faster” Louis begged and who was Harry o deny to Louis so he went faster, ravishing that little tight hole.

The only sounds in the room were skin slapping skin, Louis obnoxiously loud moans and Harry’s groans.

Harry changed his angle and found Louis prostate making Louis lose his sanity and bite down the pillow “FUCK HARRY RIHT THERE”

Louis moaned loudly and Harry nodded slamming raw into the same sport over and over again.

“There?” Harry asked and Louis nodded moaning Harry’s name brokenly. Harry smiled when he felt Louis clenching around him knowing his boyfriend was close and encouraging him to go even faster and deeper, slapping one of his cheeks.

“FUCK HARRY I- I NEED UGH UGH SO FUCKING BIG” Louis moaned filthily as Harry nodded knowing what he needed, he reached down, slowing down a bit but going harder than before. He took Louis cock that throbbed into his hand and pumped it along with his deep thrusts. Louis could feel Harry going so deep he didn’t know Harry could even go that deep. Louis started whining and moaning out in pleasure.

“Cum for me Lou” Harry whispered in his eyes making Louis lose it and the warmth on his stomach just grew. A few more deep thrusts and Louis was cumming clenching tightly around harry.

“HARRY!!” Louis screamed Harry’s name at the top of his lungs making Harry moaned at the delicious sound and pull out feeling his own orgasm coming. He pumped himself over Louis beautiful sculpted arse and moaned, feeling that tightening in his stomach again.

“Louis!!” Harry moaned and came, spurting ribbons of cum in Louis arse cheeks. Harry never saw anything as beautiful as the sight of Louis arse cheeks covered in oil and his own cum with thighs red and sore.

“Fuck” Harry moaned taking the sight in. Cum dripping from Louis’ arse cheeks, it was fucking perfect, he was such a lucky bastard.


End file.
